Green Fairy (A Natsu Dragneel Love Story)
by Skyewhal
Summary: Raina Raziel is an old member of the Guild Fairy Tail, like many of the other guild members she has secrets. Raina joined the guild a year after Natsu Dragneel did, and they got along famously. However after a year long journey away from Fairy Tail, she finally returns to her beloved guild; however the guild is surprised to see the REAL Raina. OC-Raina RazielXNatsu Dragneel!
1. Hooded Savior- Narrative

Hooded Savior- Narrative

In Hargeon, a beautiful Port town, a hooded person stalked down the cobblestone paths that weaved throughout the town. The mysterious hooded person quickly ducked into a restaurant to escape the staring eyes of the Hargeon civilians.

"Ahh, my missions have been dragging for too long! Good thing this is the last." The figure slumped down on the barstool. The hooded person easily attracted the men and women of the restaurant because of the strange attire on the body of the mysterious person. "I'll have your juiciest steak and a pint of beer, it has been a long day!" His booming voice was coarse and husky it gathered the curiosity of many women in the bar.

"Right away sir." The bartender nervously gasped, and he started filling a jug full of frothy beer. "Fario, get the sir some steak." The lanky waiter scurried into the kitchen and yelled for some food. "It'll be right out sir." The bartender nervously glanced at the mysterious hood man. He was rather thin and small to be a guy, but his deep voice begged to differ. "My name is Marcus, Marcus Toller." Marcus started fiddling around with the alcohol. " Are you here to help me?" Marcus was cautiously looking around obviously feeling threatened by the "customers" in his restaurant. The figure faintly nodded.

Before the mysterious man could even start drinking his beer a large hairy hand landed firmly on his shoulder. "Ohh, so the old geezer went to a guild? Where you from midget?" his breath was heavy with cigar smoke and booze.

"I'm from Magnolia. Got a problem dumbass?"

"Ohh, so we have a Fairy Tail Fly huh?" The hairy blond man was heavily ripped there were veins bulging out of his neck, "Hear that Cress? A Fly! This old geezer sure went for the big guns. Hah, Fairy Tail!" Cress was a tall dark haired man, he seemed to be the leader of the bandits in the restaurant.

"What's with that robe, fly? Trying to hid your tear? Such a weak Fairy, I think us thieves only deserve the best of Fairy tail. Someone like Mystogun or Laxus, not some kid? What can you do twerp." Cress grabbed from the hooded person's small pale hands.

"OHH, did I step on a mine there? How about this, I'll let you live if you let us join the S-class of Fairy Tail. You agree we belong there don't you?" Cress let out a booming laugh. The hooded man touched his covered face and removed a silver engraved mask.

"You made finding the group of thieves that have been terrorizing the town so much easier. Who knew I would just walk into their hideout?" The previous booming voice was replaced with a soothing alto. The dark figure shed his heavy cloak and under the layers of cloth stood a beautiful forest green haired woman.

"Oh you're a chick?" The hairy blond man exclaimed excited.

"Haha, you sure had me fooled, so Fairy Tail had such beautiful women. I would love to join." Cress snaked his hands around the girl's thin waist.

"Sure you can join." She stroked Cress' arm and smirked, " One condition you have to beat me." She whispered into the tall man's ear and swiftly in one motion punched him in the stomach. The rest of the thieves stood up in protest, and they started a activating their magic, but the mage only used her fists the entire time.

"Thank You!" Marcus cried from behind the bar," These no good thieves have been terrorizing the entire town and my restaurant for so long, thank you!" The Fairy Tail mage smiled brightly at the bartender and gathered her hair to a side of her head, revealing a faint green stamp of Fairy Tail.

"Raina! Good luck!" A black cat with wings popped out of the cloak that the mage had on previously. Marcus screamed quickly startled by the flying cat. The cat quickly shrieked because Marcus scared him, the two screamed in unison.

"Don't scare me cat!" Marcus gripped his heart," I'm getting old, I could've died!"

" I wasn't trying to!" The cat retorted back to the fallen bartender, and the cat helped him back to his feet.

"Lucky, what's wrong?" Raina looked panicked at the cat. Before the two noticed she had already pummeled half the bandits to death already.

"Nothing! Try not to tire yourself out Raina!" Lucky cautiously avoided flying spells that bounced off the bar walls. Lucky's ears fell slightly, " She has been on too many missions, right now her magic energy is depleted. She's really weak, but she can't refuse a person in need!" Marcus reluctantly patted the cat's head, and Lucky smiled at the old bartender.

"Don't even think about joining Fairy Tail when you're this weak!" Raina clapped her hands together and kicked Cress in the stomach.

"Raina!" Lucky quickly flew over to give Raina a hug. "yea! We can go home!"

"Yeah Lucky that was the last mission!" Raina patted the black cat's head. The chefs and the waiters and waitresses quickly filed out to join Marcus.

" Thank you so much." They bowed. Raina felt warm, she always felt nice when she was praised.

"I don't need you guys to pay me, since the mission I took was not from my guild. If you want to send money to someone send it to Blue Pegasus, I got the mission from them!"

"Please let us repay you! You helped the whole town and us! They have been bothering us for months!" Raina quickly picked up her robe that was lying flatly on the floor, however when the robe was lifted several large pies of gold and jewels were stuffed into large sacs of cloth.

" I have enough money, what I really want is to go back home to my friends!" Raina swiftly draped the money with her cloth and picked it back up to wrap around herself, to the restaurants surprise all the money disappeared.

"Why do you hide such a beautiful face?" Marcus questioned. Raina turned around just to show the restaurant a brilliant smile and waved.

"I just need to be known as Raina Raziel from Fairy Tail!" Raina waved goodbye to the crying employees. She smiled to herself, she was happy she could help someone again, but what she really needed was her friends, and Natsu.

Hello! This is my First fan fiction Evar! So this is quite exciting! This story is rather slow with the romance. (maybe a few chapters in before the main romantic plot between Raina and Natsu to start.) However I'm going to try my best to stick to the original story plot. I'm just injecting some of my OCs into the plot. I will try to avoid a Mary Sue, since some people tell me that my characters are TOO perfect. I'm going to try to let everyone who is originally in the Manga to stay in character, so I'm not going to give anyone a totally different personality. (however I will have to change Natsu and others for romantic plot purposes.) Please read and leave comments! Hopefully I'll finish this! - Skye


	2. A rough road home- Narrative

Green Fairy

Home?- Narrative

"We sure are unlucky." Lucky flew out of Raina's hood and flew along side of her.

"Yeah, it's almost ironic, Lucky." Raina giggled," But it's horrible how only our train broke down."  
"Yeah." Lucky sighed and flew into Raina's arm. She rested her chin on Lucky's soft black fur. "OW, stop!" Lucky struggled to get out of Raina's grasp, but gave up quickly.

"I'm so tired! If I had any physical energy or magical energy left I would get us to magnolia in a flash!" Raina complained. In the past year Raina has been doing missions non-stop. She barely had any time to sleep or even take a few minutes to rest. She was mentally, physically, and magically drained.

"I could fly us there!" Lucky finally managed to escape Raina's iron clutch, "It's only a few more miles away!"

"Sorry Lucky, I'm no good with heights." Raina laughed sheepishly.

"Please?! I want to get to Magnolia as fast as possible!" Lucky flew circles around Raina.

"Wow, you're really excited about going to Magnolia." Raina reached out to catch the cat.

"That's because you talk so much about it!" Lucky said as he avoided Raina's slender arms repeatedly.

"Do I?" Raina finally caught Lucky, "What do I say about it?"

"How it's so fun, and how the people are so fun, and how Fairy Tail is so FUN! I want to have FUN!" Lucky was feeling jealous Magnolia, " I lived in captivity all alone on that island! And all you talk about is how fun your hometown is!" Lucky burred his face into Raina's chest.

"Lucky you are a 13 months old. You were only on the island for a month before I rescued you from that prison." Raina stared at the overly emotional cat.

"It still feels like I'm in a prison." Lucky stuck his tongue out at Raina and laughed. " However," Lucky started bringing his paw to his chin, "You never really elaborate on the people in Fairy Tail."

"I don't?" Raina stuck out her chin, "It's been a year since I left, and even before that I did a lot of missions solo, so I didn't socialize much." Raina struggled to think. "But when I was younger I would always talk to people, and some people complained about my constant skin-ship. However I do remember most of the people that are in my age group."

"Who?" Lucky blinked up at Raina, his eyes full of excitement.

"Well, first there is Natsu, if I even remember much of him." Raina lied through her teeth, she didn't want to admit that she remembers Natsu the most. Almost on a daily basis, during the few hours of rest she gets a day; most of her dreams are about her memories with Natsu. " He's a hot-headed idiot, but he really cared about his friends. I remember that he would always challenge people to a battle almost daily!"

"He seems like a loser." Lucky let out a sigh.

"He's not!" Raina blushed and collected herself trying not to sound so biased towards Natsu. "Then there is the stripper of the guild, Gray. He was rather arrogant, but after I beat his ass in a battle he settled down!"

"Wow, your friends sound weak." Lucky laughed mockingly.

"Well, compared to me." Raina said sarcastically, "Well, there is Erza, she's pretty strong. She's also known as the Queen of Fairies, seems too fancy for her. From what I remember she was all 'armor and swords'! She was more like a Warrior goddess."

"Is she stronger than you?" Lucky was curious.

" I became a S-class wizard earlier than her, but we never sparred to see who was stronger, so I don't know." Raina was comparing herself to Erza until she remembered something, " Oh I know someone you would like a lot!"

"Who? Who?" Luck y was excited again.

"His name is Happy! He's Natsu's best friend! And guess what? He's a flying cat also! You're not alone!"

" Am I cooler than him?"

Raina laughed at the arrogant cat, " Yes, way cooler." Raina elongated every vowel. The two friends chatted for a few miles until Lucky spotted something in the distance. It was Mongolia in the horizon. He quickly flew closer to the town, not noticing that with each step she took, Raina became more and more faint. Her body felt like lead, and her brain was fried. Her walk turned more into a limp with each step, and she gripped the nearby trees for support.

"Wa-wait. Lucky s-slow down." Before Lucky had time to react to his pleading friend, Raina had fallen over into the dirt road. Her forest green hair escaped the cage of her hood. Her slim body was limp and lifeless, the only thing you was her back rising slowly with every struggled breath she took.

"Raina!"


	3. Redecoration- Raina POV

Redecoration- Raina first person POV

What happened to me? I'm so sore, where am I? What happened to me.

_You can't escape from me._

My eyes twitched when a ray of light hit my lids. Slowly I inched my eyes open, only to close them again to avoid being blinded by the sun's rays. Where was Lucky?

_You can never escape from me._

What was that voice? I gripped the blankets that covered my body tighter. After sitting up straight I felt my hair stick to my back. I touched my forehead and it was wet. What happened to me? Soon after I sat up my body tensed and collapsed back onto the bed, I guess I got up too quickly. I felt around the bed and found a little ball of fur, it was Lucky, and he was snoring next to my head. I turned my neck slightly to see the sleeping cat. He was a lot cuter when he wasn't talking. I giggled, and reached out my hand to pat Lucky's head, but before I could even touch him I was startled by the sound of a door opening.

"You're awake." I turned my head away from Lucky and faced it to the door that was on the opposite side of the room. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the blinding light.

"Oh, Porlyusica!" Now that my vision was cleared and my body was light, I jumped up from the bed and gave Porlyusica a hug.

"Get off, you know I hate humans!" She gently pushed my back onto the bed.

"Seems like you're okay. When Makarov brought you her I could barely recognize you! I don't understand why you still wear the mask and robe?"

"Sentimental reasons." I rubbed the small of my back trying to get the knots out.

"You look so different." She studies me, "You looked like a boy when you left a year ago!" She walked over to a table that was covered in medicinal items.

"I had a growth spurt a while back, and I didn't have time to cut my hair." My hair was about shoulder length when I left, now it was down to my bum, I should really cut it.

"Do some magic," Porlyusica faced me and started, " When you were brought here I didn't feel any magical energy flowing from you." I nodded and quickly tried some simple magic. Plants that covered every inch of Porlyusica's room started growing slowly. "Good, it's coming back. But it's still weak. Try not to do much magic for the next few days." She finished her sentence and quickly walked out of the room, "Hurry up and leave, and remember to take the cat!" and with that she was gone.

My body was stiff from the long nap I had, I stretched every inch of my sore limbs before getting up. I searched the room for my clothes and found them on the chair opposite of the nearby table. I lazily plodded over to my clothes and slipped each item on. My old brown boots, my robe, and my mask. Before putting my mask on I studied its fine details. Jewels of every color speckled it, and detailed patterns were etched into its fine silver surface. I laughed as I put it on my face, it only covered my nose, mouth and chin. The mask was originally a headband, but it was too big for my head and always fell down onto my mouth, I guess I just kept it there. And anyways I like my voice when it is on, so deep and comforting. I quickly touch the silver mask before putting my hood over my head. Everything I own has a sentimental meaning, I got the mask from Natsu when I was very young, at first I used it as a necklace since it was so big, but then it got smaller and smaller and now it's a mask to me.

Even though I made a lot of sound when I was putting on my clothes, Lucky was still snoring away. He must've used a lot of magic to fly me to Fairy Tail. I quickly scooped him up in my hands and put him on my shoulder under my robe. Even though he was under my robe, there wasn't a bulge for where he was. Most of my clothes are magical, including my robe. Once I left the tree I contemplated whether or not to use magic to get to Fairy Tail, but I decided not to since I was still feeling weak.

It took a good twenty minutes to get to downtown Magnolia, I could almost see Fairy Tail in the horizon.

"Where am I?" Lucky woke up and flew out of the hood. He took a few minutes before he could register where he was. " Oh, Raina!" Lucky flew into my arms and sat there comfortably. He quickly noticed Fairy Tail and started, " You know? When I brought you to the guild everyone called you Raziel! Can I call you that?" He said. He didn't even check to see if I was okay. Stupid cat.

"No" I said bluntly, I never understood why everyone in the guild called me my last name and I liked my first name, I think it's pretty.

"Why not? It's not fair! Please? Only in the guild?" Lucky flashed me some trademarked puppy dog eyes. Why am I so weak to sad animals?

"Only in the guild!" I gave in to his adorable eyes.

"So Raziel-" Lucky started.

"We're not at the guild yet." I giggled, but my laughter stopped after I saw what the guild had become. Iron rods were plunged into all sides of the guild.

"What happened?"

"I though it was like that!" Lucky chimed, " I was disappointed since it was ugly."

"Something is wrong!" I sprinted towards the guild.

"Slow down! You're not fully healed yet!" I knew that I was still not in my best condition but what happened to my guild? On the interior there was nobody, only large iron rods that obstructed my path to the bar, where could they be?

"Let's go smash their guild!" My ears pricked at the sound of a voice. They were downstairs in the basement. I quickly jumped past the annoying rods of iron as I made my way down to the basement. I quickly scanned the room to see Master Makarov scolding a group of members.

"Guys, how dare you go on a S-class quest without permission?!" His booming voice filled the room. Before the group could react the guild started chanting my name.

"Raziel!"

"You're back!" Many people patted my back as I made my way towards the counter. I saw Master slap a girl's ass. Argh perv.

"Master do you not understand our current situation?" yelled a redheaded girl in a navy skirt and light armor. I instantly could tell it was Erza. I glanced at who she was with; pink hair, Natsu; Blue -black hair, gray; blue fur, Happy; Blonde? I quickly put my hand on Erza's armor to try and calm the furious Titania.

"What's going on?" I ask trying to figure out why our guild was in this mess.

"Raziel." Erza turned towards me and her face turned into a deep crimson, was it that hot in here?

"Raziel! You're back!" Mira's voice sounded higher than normal. Her face matched Erza's. Was it really that hot?

"Oh, Raziel. Hey." Gray turned his head towards me, and his shirt was already off.

"Who's that?" The blonde who I was unfamiliar with asked Happy.

"RAZIEL!" Happy yelled happily. Natsu slowly turned his head towards me, I could tell that he was furious. His nostrils were flared and veins popped out of his forehead, but when he saw my face, or what could be seen of my face, his anger subsided.

"Hey, Raziel! Let's go kick some Phantom ass!"

What the hell is happening right now.


	4. Embarrassed!-Narrative

embarrassed! –Narrative

"Who is that?" Lucy repeated herself while adjusting her bright blonde hair.

"That's Raziel, I'm glad he's better. He was out cold when he first arrived on the gates of the guild." Mira glanced at Raziel and quickly turned her head back to Lucy, Mira went a shade of pink before she continued, " He's a S-class mage here in Fairy Tail. He's one of the strongest in the guild."

"I've never seen him in Sorcerer Magazine!" Lucy said kind of bashful, she didn't want to admit that she memorized almost all the issues by heart.

"He's never really been around. It's always mission after mission for him. This has been the longest I've ever seen him in a long time!" Mira sighed. She looked at Raziel.

"Has he always worn that hood?" Lucy inquired grabbing the drink that Mira had placed on the table; she slowly took a sip and studied Raziel.

"Not always. If I remember correctly, he started covering his face a few years after he joined the guild. It was so long ago, I was only a kid; I can't seem to recall his face though." Mira sighed again and rested her chin on her hand. She glanced around before leaning close to Lucy, "But around a few years ago when Raziel was about to leave the guild for his quest, he knocked into a civilian girl in front of the guild. His hood fell away from his face and at that very moment she fainted, and when Raziel left after helping her into the guild for treatment a few moments later the girl woke up and announced that he had the most beautiful face she has ever seen."

"Really?" Lucy was growing curious, but she couldn't help being skeptical. "His face caused her to faint?"

"Yeah! When the word gets out that Raziel is back many girls from the town try to test their luck and confess to Raziel, however he reject everyone." Mira whispered. Lucy really wanted to know what he looked like.

"Where you've been?" Lucy noticed Natsu's booming voice from across the room. She noticed that Natsu's rage has been settled. That's almost impossible. When Natsu's mad, he's mad. Lucy grabbed her drink and quickly drank it all, once she finished chugging her drink she proceeded towards Raziel.

"Hi, I'm Lucy! I'm new at the guild!" Lucy stuck out a friendly hand. Raziel turned to the blonde girl. He stood up straight and stuck out a hand in return. She looked down and saw that Raziel's skin was pure white, and his hands were even smaller than her own.

"Nice to meet you!" His voice chimed.

Lucy was going to ask him some questions until Natsu threw himself onto Raziel. "Fight me!" Natsu tried to get Raziel into a headlock, but never succeeded. Raziel quickly scooted towards the bar, and Lucy, Natsu and Erza followed after him. He was almost like a magnet.

"Hey, Mira."

"Welcome home, Raziel." Mira flashed a brilliant smile.

"Thanks, could I get some food and beer? I'm starved." Raziel leaned on the bar counter. Mira nodded and headed towards the basement kitchen.

"Ah, beer. So Manly!" A booming voice echoed behind the group of people at the counter.

"Hey Elfman. "Raziel responded quickly. Elfman laughed and patted Raziel on his back. A large "thud" could be heard each time Elfman's meaty hands landed on Raziel's back.

"Ow."

"Fight ME!" Natsu was standing on the counter roaring fire; " I've gotten stronger since last year. I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You finally hit puberty?" Raziel chuckled sarcastically. Gray stifled his laughter from where he was sitting on the benches.

"You laughing droopy eyes?"

"Yeah Pyro!" Gray and Natsu were both on the counter eye-to-eye, ready to fight.

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza glared at the two fighting idiots. Instantaneously they calmed down out of fear. Gray went back to his seat on the bench, and Natsu returned to challenge Raziel.

"It's here!" Mira's singsong voice broke the chatter throughout the guild. "Let me fill up a pint of beer." Mira's eyes met Erza's. They had some sort of telepathic conversation, but it wasn't long until the guild realized what was happening. Even the guild master who was returning from taking a leak was observing. Mira wanted to get Raziel to take off his hood. "Here~"

"C'mon fight me!" Natsu interrupted Mira mid sentence and attacked Raziel suddenly. Raziel was not anticipating a sudden attack, his head quickly made contact with the floor and a sharp pain pulsed throughout his body.

Natsu was proud that he finally pinned down the unbeatable Raziel, a cold feeling spread out on his back. Natsu was drenched in beer, but he barely noticed that. Under his hands was something soft. His hands were on his chest, but something was not right. Natsu always suspected that Raziel's chest would be hard and muscular since he was so strong, but it was squishy. Two round mounds protruded from his chest, they felt nice, soft, and they were rather large. Natsu gave a quick squeeze before Raziel kicked Natsu off of himself.

Raina took a few seconds to process what had happened. Was she just groped by Natsu? Her face turned a thousand shades of crimson. She quickly glanced at Natsu, who was staring at his hands. Raina hid her embarrassment and noticed that Natsu was drenched in beer. _I need something to wipe him down._ She quickly looked around for a towel, nothing in sight. She gripped her hood, that's it!

"Here" Raina slipped off her hood and placed it onto Natsu's wet body.

Without looking up Natsu laughed, " I can dry off my self! I can use fire magic." Natsu said with a condescending tone. " Why is everyone so quiet?" Natsu noticed the sudden silence that washed over the guild. Natsu faced towards Raziel's direction. In font of his eyes long and wavy strands of green hair tickled his nose. His eyes followed the winding roads of green hair until he saw a shimmering pair of light grey eyes star right at his.

"Sorry! I forgot." Raina helped Natsu from the ground, " you okay?" Raina stared at Natsu questionably. Natsu stared into Raziel's bright grey eyes that were covered by a thick fan of dark black lashes. Her ruby red lips repeatedly forming the question, "Are you okay?" Natsu shook his head and quickly snapped out of it.

"You're a GIRL?"

"Yas! She's always been a girl." A small black cat came from her thick wavy hair. It yawned and started, "Raina, you didn't tell them you're a girl?"

"I have to tell people? I thought people could automatically tell! Do I look that much like a boy?" Raina repeatedly touched her face.

"Raina?" Natsu spoke quietly. The rest of the guild was silent, only Natsu and Raina spoke. " I thought your name is Raziel." Natsu studied Raina's face even closer, soon they were only a few inches apart.

Raina blushed and took a step back, "Raina Raziel. Raziel is my last name." Raina awkwardly touched her neck. Has Natsu always thought that she was a boy?

"What? How did the whole entire guild think that you were a guy?" Lucy yelled, she was still new to the guild so she doesn't know the whole history of the guild members.

"I'm wondering too!" Lucky tweeted.

"Aye!" Happy flew closer to Lucky who was on the bar counter. Lucky quickly returned to Raina's shoulders, Lucky noticed that he was only half the size of Happy! Raina never told him that Happy would be this huge!

"I thought Master Makarov told you guys my name in the beginning. Since you guys only called me Raziel, I thought you guys didn't like the name Raina." Raina quickly faced Makarov. "Right, Master?"


	5. Why not? -Raina POV

Why not?- Raina POV

"Can I get another pint?" I said drunkenly, I've had about ten pints. Mira nodded and filled up my jug, she was still rather shocked, but she seems calmer than before.

"Are you sure?" Lucy patted my shoulder. Surprisingly she's the quickest one to accept me as a girl. Probably because she's new here, she didn't really know me when I was Raziel.

"He's fine! Raziel, Raina can drink as much as me!" Cana laughed as she chugged down another barrel of booze.

"Heh, I wouldn't dare get in a drinking competition with you." I turn to Lucy, "don't worry I'm fine." I smile. I actually felt drunk, it was rare. I usually could down 20 without batting an eyelash. Something felt different.

" As I was saying," Master cleared his throat, " When Raina first arrived she looked like a little boy, I think Laxus and Mira were some of the few who actually saw HER face. I think I still have a photo." Master stretched out his arm to the second floor and reached into a room, he fished around for a minute before his arm returned to normal. In his hands was a rather small photo of me when I was a child. I was sitting next to Mira and Laxus, I actually had my hood down. He was right I do look like a little boy, my hair barely reached my ears and my eyes were a sharp grey and I rarely smiled. I still prefer short hair, it's easier to take care of. I fingered through my thick wavy hair, this hair takes hours to shampoo.

"When Raina first came here she told me her name, but I might have been a little out of it. I only remember hearing Raziel and I assumed it was your name."

"Haha, so I was known as a boy only because you were much too drunk to figure out my name? I even wrote it out for you!"

"She's mad!" Lucky and Happy chirped out covering their smiles. Gray started laughing and Erza glared at him. Mira started giggling and the cats started giggling as well. I couldn't help it, I started cracking up. I finally figured out why people referred to me as "him" and "Raziel" and the reason was laughable.

Narrative POV

Raina's ringing laughter chimed throughout the guild, few have ever seen her face, but nobody has ever seen her laugh. Natsu stared at the giddy Raina, her ruby red lips stretched out into a perfect curve and her thick eyelashes curtained her pale grey eyes, which were watering. Natsu blushed and looked away laughing along with the rest of the guild. She really is a girl.

"Hey Erza, can you come with me?' Raina grabbed Erza's attention, Raina was rather wobbly she had too much to drink.

"Yes, that would be an honor."

"Calm down! It's just a visit to my old house. I want to see if it's still clean." Raina smiles at Erza and she smiles back. Erza really admired Raziel as a wizard it seems that even if Raziel is a girl, Erza still really admires her. They have been good friends and they even traveled together before, but she felt stupid since even when they spent the whole day together she still thought Raina was a boy. Erza felt rather sad that she didn't realize earlier.

The two ladies walked and chatted about Fairy Tail and their most humorous memories of it. Erza talked about when Happy was born, Raina wasn't there for the birth of Happy she was on a mission. Of course Natsu told her a billion times, but it was one of her favorite stories.

"Where is the house?" Erza questioned, the space between each house soon became larger and larger.

"Up there!" Raina jogged towards a large old Victorian styled house. She ran up to it and took out her keys, " It's not opening for some reason." Raina jiggled her keys in the lock, a few seconds later a woman came out.

"Can I help you?" The woman was in a nightgown and was blinking sleep away from her eyes.

"This is my house!" Raina said sternly confused by the situation.

"We bought it last year 1,000,000 Jewels!"

"I built this house for myself, I own the 10 acres of land surrounding you!" Raina raised you're voice.

"Get out of my house." The woman shut the door.

"I'm so mad, I built that! I built all these houses, but apparently people are living in them now!" She looked around at the smaller houses surrounding the large mansion. Erza could sense her rage, she was about to pat Raina's shoulder but Lucky popped out of her hood, which was down for a change.

"Are you sure?" Lucky said mockingly.

"Listen cat, don't mess with me right now."

Erza laughed, her retort reminded her of Lucy.

"Can I stay at your place? I'm kind of unfamiliar with the rest of Magnolia."

"Sure, but recently Phantom has been prowling around in Magnolia, I'm probably going to check up on one of our guild members. Lucy, you know the blonde one?"

"Okay, I'll go, thanks Erza!" Raina leaned to hug Erza, Raina felt swayed, her head hurt and she was barely seeing straight. Erza smiled and patted Raina's head, the two made their way to Lucy's place. Raina thought that she should probably look at the landmarks so she wouldn't get lost later, but she was too dizzy to focus. She grabbed on to Erza's arm for dear life.

Raina's POV

Erza led me down a cobblestone pathway near a canal. There were some men hollering at me to be careful. I was walking on the edge of the stone pathway, of course even if I fell in I would be fine, I'm a pretty good swimmer.

"We're here, her lights are on! She's probably home." Erza started to open the door.

"You have the key?" I ask looking at the house, cute. It was a little cobblestone townhome looking place.

"Not exactly." Erza said unlocking the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing much." She shrugged off my question and went in the house. I quickly followed and she closed the door behind me.

"Oh, this place is nice!" Erza led me around the house, she brought me to a room with a bed, most likely Lucy's room.

"This place is sweet!" Lucky hopped out from the hood, he was sitting in the little dip that was created by the hood, it was like a little hammock for him. I took off my cloak and set it on the nearest chair, it was getting hot. I didn't have the mask on my face, instead I put it on my leg as a garter, it held my shape-changing dagger perfectly, why did I only figure that out now? Lucky flew around the room.

"Strange, I don't see Lucy anywhere." Erza studied the room, she checked the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room. Nothing. Lucky sat on top of the bed, and lied down.

" This place is great, but for some reason the bed is awfully lumpy!" A roar sounded the room and Erza drew her sword, however I was more nimble than Erza, I quickly flipped behind the figure that was surfacing from the bed sheets and grabbed the figure. I felt around and grabbed what felt like a head of hair, I pulled it up and hovered my dagger wielding hand near the intruder's neck. I was about to slice when the bright pink hair distracted me.

"Natsu?"

"Raina? Can you let go of me?" Natsu gasped.

_Sorry, this chapter is rather jumpy because of the POV shifts!_


End file.
